105912-thank-you
Content ---- ---- Warts and/or an "outie" belly button are deal-breakers, no excuses, no questions asked. | |} ---- ---- ---- Sames. | |} ---- The same, I keep planning to play a different game, but I end up spending my game night on WildStar instead. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- unadulterated cynicism apparently helps too... said no one ever ;P | |} ---- This ^^ Thanks Xila, I couldn't have said it better :) I really like the complexity of the game. Never not anything to do. | |} ---- We get it, you hate the game. Im not sure what's more sad, the fact that you hate this game but continue to troll the forums, or the fact that you DELIBERATELY came in here to essentially insult the OP. You could have just ignored the post, but you had to come rain on their parade. Sad... just sad. OT, I too, love thia game & am terribly addicted. It has its flaws, but its still young & has lots of promise. I'm interested to see what they can do with it over the long haul. | |} ---- Ignore the nay-sayers! Majority of us who love the game don't post a lot on the forums so unfortunately we see a lot of QQ and troll threads. Love this game! Keep on playing! | |} ---- It's hilarious, because we talk about the little things like they're the end of the world. Sometimes, people forget to mention that, when they're just playing the game and not worrying about the other stuff, the game is phenomenal. I'm glad we talk about class balance, gearing situations, and timers here. The game itself is damn brilliant, the stuff that needs fixed are little things, and I'm all about waiting for them to fix those little things and add more content. I love, love, love playing this game. | |} ---- It keeps everyone honest. These "praise" threads aren't legit. Most of them are posted because someone asked them to post it. 99% of them come from an account that has never posted or has only posted once or twice. It's not a coincidence either. You all can /tinfoil hat me all you want, but reality is reality. Blind leading the Blind is never a good thing. | |} ---- ^ facts... It goes both ways though, some make new accounts just to flame the game. | |} ---- | |} ---- Then what if I posted a praising topic hm? WOuld that flip your tinfoil hat? Hmmmm? | |} ---- ---- these are words of an ignorant fool, if you had some sort of proof it would be a different story, but stating these things like they are facts is childish as hell. | |} ---- Go to OP's profile, read the only 2 posts ever made. | |} ---- ---- ---- *reads said 2 posts, goes back on the thread and waits for a punchline* ... And? | |} ---- ---- What? I make praise topics all the time. Trust me, if this seems strange, there are people who really, sincerely, honestly love this game. We aren't all suffering through it or only ever posting our negative thoughts. What would be the point of playing a game you love, getting on the forums, and then only ever talking about the stuff you don't like? That sounds a little more dishonest. | |} ---- ---- ---- ok thats enough for today chris metzen | |} ---- Oh, come on. People who like the game deserve their threads too. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Absolutely true. Usually they're people that NEVER visit the forums and have a very low or non-existent post count. Once they run face first into a wall of attunement, bugs, exploits and year old issues that still haven't been addressed, they leave because they have legitimate complaints. In this forum, the abusers label them as trolls, flamebait etc. Doesn't change the content of those posts are mostly true. You almost had it bud. Almost. Not really. #MissedItByThatMuch | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Honest...thats a funny word. When someone starts a post with "EVERYONE" I kinda look at them sideways. But if honest is what u want I can do that very easy. True- Some post you are correct are fake i've seen them myself now most seem to be ones asking the same question on every forum, reddit, yahoo, here , etc etc. Now praise of the game I can say I haven't seen some of those be fake as much as i've see just the general ones asking a simple question. Now also keep in mind i've seen alot of threads against things that are also fake. They are easy to spot because they just have issues with no solutions just complaints with no real substance to them. And they may not have a real forum picture. Can be a big give away. False- Thinking all post that someone is enjoying the game is fake and paid. Sadly...hmmm no not true lol. I can beat the "don't make general statements" horse to death but ya just don't do it. Just looks bad. All that is needed to prove any of that wrong is one example. Which I can use myself as anytime so. Just don't do it. Now as i've said several times and will keep saying, you are allowed to have an opinion that is fine you paid your money like everyone else. However do not pass that opinion off as fact or think you speak for everyone who has played this game because you don't speak for me. -edit- To stay on topic...Thank you for the game I am enjoying it. ....is this when I get my money?... | |} ---- But...? There's always a but after these, followed by paragraphs of whiny nerd criticism. | |} ---- ---- ----